


Life's Music

by HisRealNameIsFrankincense



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Love, Not Beta Read, Other, Random Song Challenge, Reader-Insert, Romance, What Was I Thinking?, no one dies, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisRealNameIsFrankincense/pseuds/HisRealNameIsFrankincense
Summary: You our lovely reader are a member of prince Noctis' entourage as the minstrel.  It is Tradition after all and you as an opera singers daughter you know how to play many instruments and sing very well. Although nothing about the music you write is traditional you will fulfill your role and sing a song written by you accounting the prince's adventures seen with your own eyes at his wedding.In short a collection of loosely connected chapters inspired by songs staring you and the chocobros.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic and I am not too good at it. If you would like to help me I would love to have someone to proof read my work before I post it.  
> Thank you and enjoy the Fic.

When Noctis asked you to be his minstrel you were more than surprised. Of course you said yes, after all you had known the prince since you were young and had met on few occasions very briefly before then due to your mothers fame as a renowned opera singer and your father her maestro. 

Though the fact remained that you did not feel you were worthy of such an honor. You weren't as traditional as your parents deciding after their death that you could never be as great as them and went for a more modern sound when writing your music. You were well versed in what would be expected of you as the prince's minstrel. Being his minstrel meant you were to write songs of the prince's adventures and sing one summing up his whole adventure at his wedding so the princess would know the hardships he over came just to have her hand. You did not feel nervous singing songs for your four companions but for The oracle and both royal families, you didn't feel you could come up with something suitable for them. 

With your note pad in hand and a pencil in your mouth you stared at the page writing a song about this insecurity of not being good enough and what little time you felt you had. There were so many others more suitable for the job but Noctis had said he only wanted to be around friends on his journey and that he liked your music and that's all that should matter. 

So here you were sitting between the prince and his shield in the back seat of The Regalia writing songs and letting the ones you didn't like fly in the wind left behind, much to Ignis' displeasure. "(Y/N) must you litter the roads with your discarded pages?" he said over the roar of wind giving you a disapproving look in the rearview. You just sheepishly scratched your head with your pencil and muttered a quiet "Sorry...." Gladio, who's arm was behind you patted your shoulder saying, "She's just nervous about singing for Lunafreya." he let out a deep chuckle rubbing your arm in a comforting gesture. You simply pouted and leaned into him, note pad forgotten in your lap still chewing on the end of your pencil. "I told you (Y/N) It's gonna be great. I wouldn't have chosen you otherwise." Noctis said turning over to resume his nap. you hadn't even known he was awake. 

Later after you and the boy's set up in the caravan while the Regalia was getting fixed up after Ignis let Prompto drive. Seriously how had that boy gotten a license at all was beyond you. Sitting outside your note and and pencil in hand you sang a song. A song about not feeling good enough and how you could never feel that you were the best at anything because someone else was always better. How could you ever be first, when they were gone. Finishing your song you heard someone speak from behind you. "What's it called?" startled you quickly turned around to see Prompto twiddling his fingers as if he was nervous to interrupt you. "Uh well because you know it was a good song and well..." he began to ramble and avoided looking at you in the eyes. It was cute the way he ran his hand through his hair and the slight pink hue his pale skin had. 

"uh its called... First." you said making up a name right then and there. He seemed a little more at ease now that you finally answered. You hadn't known the blonde very well so perhaps this was his way of getting to know you. you patted the chair next to yours and quickly he sat down asking another question. "So what's it about, the song?" he asked and you drew your gaze to the sky his following. "I don't know really." you turned to face him deciding that you could trust the sweet boy with something personal. "I wrote it thinking about my parents." He nodded and said "Ignis said your parents were musicians too." To which you confirmed with a nod. "Opera, mother sang, dad composed. I never really spent much time with them, thinking back I wish I listened to them more. " you said looking at your hands in your lap and Prompto cocked his head to the side like a cute blonde puppy. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he said putting a hand on your shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. You put your hand on his and smiled. "I want to tell you." you said before continuing. "A few years back I got in a fight with them, told them I didn't want to follow in their foot steps. That night I ran away planning on never going back and stayed with a friend."

You pause taking a shaky breath and holding your hands on your face hunched over your elbows on your knees. You began to shake with sobs Prompto quickly hugging you tightly. He pet your hair waiting for you to speak when you were ready. with your face in his chest you took a breath and said. "They died that night Prompto." you cried a bit more not having really thought about it, after their death you had become the head of their estate, business, everything and this whole time had been getting their now your, affairs in order never really having time to mourn. lifting yourself from him you spoke more evenly"It was some robbers. I guess it had gone wrong, I don't know but I wasn't there and I should have been maybe I could've-" Prompto hushed you and pulled you back in a hug and let you cry. Not even your closest friends know about how you felt. For some reason you just trust Prompto and at this moment you feel like you can tell him anything.

"I just can't help but feeling I can never make them proud. I can never be good enough because the last thing I said to them was 'I hate you'..." you said quietly still not pulling away. you hugged him back just as tight as he held you. Prompto stayed with you that night. You both got closer sharing all your insecurities and stories of your past happy and sad. You found a friend that night and the other can see you had gotten significantly closer over night. So maybe you weren't the best at what you did, but with the help of a new friend maybe you could be the best you. At least for the ones that care for you, and maybe just maybe. That would make them proud.


	2. Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song Ophelia by the lumineers can be interpreted as the glory of fame and that its not all it's cracked up to be.  
> Last chapter reader was feeling insecure about her abilities and not being worthy of her famous parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey still looking for a proof reader! And feel free to tell me how I can improve my writing in the comments section so I can adjust for your enjoyment.

After your night opening up to Prompto the two of you had gotten very close. You told him about all your insecurities and he told you personal things about himself, like the tattoo on his wrist. Noctis was glad you were getting along with his best friend so well. He knew you would because in some ways you each reminded him of the other. 

"Noct get in this picture!" Prompto yelled as he held his phone up posing with the victory sign and a big smile in front of the kenny crow statue and you sitting on the statues lap with your arms around it's neck one, hand caressing its face like it was your beloved facing the camera with your best 'model face' as Prompto snapped a ton of pictures. Noctis shook his head happy that the two of you were getting on so well.

"Hey (Y/N) I never got to ask you." Prompto said lifting his camera from around his neck. He must've been recording your answers. "Well were not stopped her all day Prom." Was how you gave him the okay still posing in Kenny crow's lap. "What's it like to have famous parents. I mean pretty much everyone is well known in this group because of political stuff, but you, your like a legit celeb." He said looking in his camera only taking a few glances at you making sure he got some good footage. 

You thought about it for awhile tapping your chin in thought. "I dunno." You started, "I guess at first its like you feel on top of the world. Like nothing can touch you. But fame has no remorse." you said looking off somewhere else as you often did. "She loves you and you love her back but she will always move on the the next person once your five minutes are done. Then you realize that your a fool to love fame, because now you can't ever go back to being normal.... And is that really worth it?" 

Prompto ended the recording smiling at his camera. "Man that was so good!" He said jumping up and down. He was so giddy it made you need to stifle a giggle in your palm. His smile was so contagious. "I swear (Y/N) you were like born for these kinds of videos your answers are so perfect." he said looking through all his pictures and videos. You just looked down the road a wistful look on your face. "Well from a young age I had cameras in my face you gotta be able to say just the right things incase the video goes public. Always have the right thing to say." You scratched your head sheepishly. "My mom always would bring me up on stage last minute as a publicity stunt. Like 'oh look how cute mother and daughter performance!' Like I was some performing monkey." You said resting your head in your hand. Prompto just held his camera up looking at you not knowing what to say.

"But those are good memories none the less." You turned to see Gladio leaning against the wall near by. "Pardon?" You asked not understanding what he was getting at. "I said but those memories, performing with your mom, they are good ones none the less." He repeated a small smile on his face. Again you tap your chin in thought remembering how proud your mother had told you she was after the show. especially the one when you had first met Noct. You had felt guilty that night. Here you were creating memories with your mother at the memorial of his. But that didn't stop her praise from filling your little heart with pride. 

With a small smile you said, "Well I'll be, you hit the nail right on the head." You looked him in the eyes with a smirk. "Guess all that reading really is doing something, I thought you focused all your energy into your muscles that your brain was being neglected." Que Prompto laughing at Gladio's expense but Gladio just smirked backed and answered with "Your brain is a muscle so that statement isn't wrong." 

When Noctis and Ignis came to gather everyone to leave they were met with Gladio shaking is head at you and Prompto circling around each other waving your arms yelling. "Oooooooohhhhhhh!" (Like Mordecai and rigby) the prince and his advisor both turned to Gladio for answers. He just pushed off the wall heading toward the Regalia only offering, " Think fast or get burned."

 

"What does that even mean?!" The prince yelled after him. Ignis just shook his head telling you and Prompto its time to go. You'd take getting burned from witty banter with your friends Over having to keep up appearances any day. Who knew going on a trip with the prince would bring a sense of normalcy to your life. It was something you were going to enjoy in this short time you had out of the limelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are appreciated and I wanna know what you think. Even if you hated it tell me why. :)


	3. Sit Next To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself frequenting bars after the death of her parents. She takes up people watching and doesn't like what she sees. Especially in her own glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter out this one takes place before the other two, just so one is confused.

"He is gonna pass out in three, two, one" you say to no one in particular as a man from across the room passes out on his friends' shoulder. They all laughed and yelled. Sounds like their having fun. But just as that group got louder another at the pool table also thought they needed to voice their excitement. "Yo bro you totally got those in one go!" 

This place was just like the others. Men and women dressed up trying so hard for the rooms attention. Can't a human being drown their sorrows in peace. Apparently not because a group sat next to you. Two of them you found to be very obnoxious and one had his shirt completely open drawing the gazes of any one even slightly interested. You rolled your eyes downing your drink in one go and asking for another. But that one was spilled onto your shirt as the two obnoxious ones where horsing around behind you and the blonde got knocked into you. You just sighed and the man sitting closest to you sighed a deep tried sigh and grabbed a few napkins for you. 

"I am so sorry!" The blonde began to apologize and you just held up your hand to cease his ramblings. Removing your sun glasses to pinch the bridge of your nose and heard some one say your name. "(Y/N)?" The voice was soft as if surprised. You looked at the dark haired boy realizing it was Prince Noctis. Although you two knew each other well your not sure if he considered you a friend. You haven't seen each other for some time now and he didn't notice you with your hat and glasses on. Though he had the same idea sporting his own "disguise" you just blinked at each other. You were about to make a snide remark about him being too young to even be in a bar but who were you to say you were the same age. 

"I assume I have to apologize on his behalf since it seems our prince has forgotten his manners." The one with the glasses said as he held out his hand to you. "Ignis Scientia, I apologize for ruining your blouse." you shook his hand slowly and introduced yourself, almost forgetting the gross sticky feeling of your wet top. "A-and I'm Prompto Argentum!" The blonde said shoving his hand in your face. Though a bit annoyed that he felt the need to interrupt this casual conversation you shook his hand with a polite smile. Its not his fault bars make people weird. " Gladiolus Amicitia," the last one introduced himself crossing his arms flexing slightly. You just stared at him blankly. "But you can call me anytime." He winked at you and still you gave no reaction. Its not his fault you sighed regretting being rude instantly. He didn't know why you were here and that was no body's business. 

"I will also apologize for Gladio seeing as how his presence is offensive as well." Ignis joked but he said it so seriously you couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Hey!" You heard Gladio say but made no further attempt to defend himself. "Guess I'm busted, didn't know they'd send such important people to fetch me." You said joking that you shouldn't even be allowed to drink let alone in a bar. "Yes it appears that our city needs to enforce its laws better seeing as this isn't the first place to let in minors." Ignis said pushing up his glasses looking slightly uncomfortable. You turned your gaze to the other three on the other side of him laughing and downing drinks no doubt having a contest. "So I'm guessing you the only one against breaking the rules." You said taking a gulp of your drink. He ignored your question and said "Not only are you under aged but someone of your status shouldn't be seen in such an establishment." He waved his hand around as if he was disgusted with the place. You scrunched your nose setting your drink down a little too roughly. "Don't pretend you care about what happens to me. Worry about yourself, or better yet prince charming over there if you care so much about status." 

He seemed to ignore the bite in your tone and placed his hand on yours. "I know it seems like nothing can ever get better. But this isn't the way to cope. It will only make it worse." He said looking you in the eyes. Of course he knew this was about your parents. Now that he knew who you were. "You should try meditative activities to relax your mind as well as your body, its also very good for your health along with," he began to lecture you about your health and you just burst out laughing. He gave you a confused look as you wiped a tear and held your stomach. Catching your breath you said. "I'm sorry it's just, who the hell comes to a bar and lectures a drunk person who they have just met about their health?" You said smiling and stifling your giggles. Ignis just fixed his tie and cleared his throat. "Perhaps someone who understands what your feeling and isn't trying to impress you." He said giving you the side eye to gauge your reaction. You just looked in your lap a bit ashamed of yourself for not handling all this in a healthy manor. Even someone you just met can tell your heading down a spiral. Not even your close friends were saying anything. Everyone is just ignoring what happened and whoever it was that did it is still out there. But no one cared it was in last weeks tabloid, this week it was all about some dancing dog. Everyone has just forgotten them like they never even mattered. But here he was a complete stranger, and he was trying to help. You don't know why but the effort he took made you smile. "Hey," you said regaining his attention from stopping Prompto from trying to get on the bar just now, as you got up and paid for your drinks. "Thanks for being real with me just now. Not a lot of people would do that especially in a bar.... To a stranger." You said almost laughing at this odd situation. "Maybe we know each other better than we think." He said and with that you parted ways.

This chance meeting led the prince and his friends to your door step offering their support. The rest is history, and about two or three years after Noctis asked you to be his Minstrel, you said yes. Some times you wonder why they even bothered with you. You have reasons to suspect it was Ignis' idea. Some times when your thinking about it he catches you staring at him. He offers a smile and you smile and wave back at him. Some day you'd have to thank him, because one person was all it took for you to gain the best friends you've ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are appreciated but if you didn't like tell me why so I may improve the coming chapters for you enjoyment.


	4. Haven't You Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the first moment you and the boys left the city. It's all fun and games til The Regalia breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a longer chapter and a different song in mind but I didn't like where it was going so I scraped it for now. But I came up with this late at night and just had to write it.

Just out of the crown city. The place was beautiful. Your mother had never let you go on trips outside the wall before. Naturally she instilled fear of daemons and other such creatures to keep you from even thinking of leaving the wall. 

Once she even went as far as to tell you that even inside the wall there were monsters. Men being the most dangerous. All they wanted to do was steal you and violate you only to leave you in a ditch never to be seen again. Of course your father put a stop to this fear factor tactic once you stopped going outside and the clear signs of anxiety you felt just being in the same room as an older male. That simply would not do. 

But here you were outside the wall with not one but four male traveling companions. Of course you knew them to an extent so that helped a lot. “Hey Ignis how am I doing?” Prompto said as he had been begging to drive the regalia. Ignis reluctantly complied but he seemed satisfied with the younger blonde's driving. 

“Prom put on some tunes!” You yelled from being squished in the back seat. Once the radio was turned on you instantly yelled. “Oh gurl I love this song!” you sang along even getting Prompto and Gladio to join. Noctis tried to sleep and Ignis having a heart attack when he sees you stand and seat yourself on the back of the car your feet on the seat. 

“Haven't you noticed that I'm a STAR!” You sang doing a bunch of cute poses acting out the lyrics in a way. “Y/N I advise that you sit proper-” he was cut off by you and the two boys singing the last verse. “Now everyone can see me burning, now everyone can see me burning, now everyone can see ME BURNING!” 

Just as you finished the car made a sputtering noise and stopped abruptly the momentum sending you forward and into the dashboard. With your face still on the dash and your legs awkwardly in the air you held a finger in Ignis’ face. “Not. A. Word.” Was all you said and he closed his mouth but still had a smirk that said ‘I told you so’ 

“Well looks like we gotta push.” Gladio gets out when the regalia refuses to start up again. “So much for a smooth trip” Noctis mutters angry that his sleep is interrupted. “I'll steer” Ignis says vowing to never let Prompto drive again. 

“This is gonna be a long day.” You sigh rolling up your sleeves and looking at the blazing sun.

And to think the day started off so hilarious

It ended very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to tell me what you think in the comments and even suggest a song for future chapters. I love constructive criticism.


End file.
